lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Vildjharta
'''Vildjharta '''is the "supreme creator" god being that was defeated and vanquished by TOAA. He is the main and final antagonist of the War of The Gods Saga. He initially appeared as the mysterious Golden Wasp that appeared to spur the spirit of TOAA on back to the realm of the living every time he fell into the crossroads of life and death. Personality As the God of Karma, Vildjharta is a calm, all-seeing and wise individual. As the Golden wasp it showed a knack of teasing TOAA, speaking in riddles and questioning him on his motives and the reason of his anger. It is also very ruthless, as it didn't hesitate to destroy Surya to protect Sumeragi and the role she would serve in fulfilling his plans. Vildjharata likes to place trials on his creations to see if they are truly worthy of living, typically without paying any attention to the collateral damage that may result. This includes creating and releasing the Gohma on earth, which sparked the conflict between the Deva and Gohma, and Tenchu's betrayal to gain enough power in order to create a new world. Oveall due to his unchecked actions, he is responsible for the misery and despair of both planet earths populace and TOAA. He explains that he put TOAA on trials because he chose him as the "New God" of the universe so that he can move on to other worlds, implying that he is tired of having to look after this universe. When TOAA denies and opts to fight the god, he reacts in an extremely calm fashion, yet in a disappointed manner, saying that he will have to destroy the universe and make it anew, saying he has done this many times before. Even during his fight with TOAA, he remains calm and partonizing to the young Deva, maintaining complete confidence on its omnipotence. However, as TOAA continues to withstand the attacks and do damage to the god, it begins to display visible anger and frustration, and his arrogance grows even further, resorting in increasingly more aggressive means to kill TOAA. Eventually, he transforms into its final ultimate state, and both go into an all out martial arts battle. It begins to display an increasing degree of disbelief at how much injuries he is taking and enters a state of denial, claiming he is the one true god. Powers & Abilities As the source, or "Spinner of all Karma" Vildjharta is likely the most powerful being in the Universe. Even as the Golden Wasp he was able to knead and manipulate a large amount of Karma strings that were strong enough to disarm, restrain, and constrict Surya to death with no effort at all. After posessing Sumeragi, Vildjharta becomes capable of using the full extent of his limitless powers. At this stage, it assumes the form of an androgynous, multi-armed giant wielding two large staves. In this form it can manipulate massive amounts of Karma into the shape of waves, spheres, and lasers. Category:True Gods Category:Pure Evil Category:Pages added by T.O.A.A Category:Pages added by T.O.A.A Category:Pages added by T.O.A.A Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II